Delirious
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Road Dogg loves Hardcore Matches just a little bit too much...Basically just New Age Outlaws smut. Road Dogg Jesse James and Badd Ass Billy Gunn! Rated M! One shot. Complete!
**Title** : Delirious

 **Characters** : Road Dogg Jesse James/Bad Ass Billy Gunn

 **Disclaimer** : Rated M for slash, language, and adult situations!

 **Summary** : Road Dogg loves Hardcore Matches just a little bit too much...Basically just New Age Outlaws smut.

 _A/N: "I don't know if I'm hardcore, or just hard after that match!" The Road Dogg, in his own words after a hardcore match in early '99, haha._

* * *

Road Dogg was walking at twice his normal speed as he made his way to the locker room where he knew Billy Gunn was waiting. Billy always watched his matches—when they weren't out there together—and was always there to offer him congratulations or comfort depending on how the bout went down.

This time, however, Jesse James had fire in his veins, and needed to get it out of his system before he burned up on the spot.

"Billy?" he called, peeking into the room, his long braids falling in front of his face. "You in here?"

His tag team partner greeted him with a smile, hand raised to offer a high-five. "Man, that match was awe—"

Before the Bad Ass could even get his sentence out, Road Dogg was on him, crushing their lips and bodies together in a desperate embrace, panting with need and lust.

Billy, of course, wasn't complaining as he felt Jesse's hard on poking him in the abdomen, and tasted his best-friend-and-more's blood in his own mouth.

"Match got you riled up?" Gunn asked with a smirk as his tight trunks were ripped right off his body. "Slow down there, Cowboy!" he laughed.

"I don't know what the hell's wrong with me," Road Dogg was saying in between fiery kisses. "Those Hardcore matches just get my blood pumping...Every time I finish a match, my body hurts like hell, but my dick is harder than diamonds!"

Though Billy was the stronger of the two, Jesse James grabbed the taller man's hips and turned him around, bending him over the nearest high, flat surface. Having his friend like this was a somewhat rare occurrence, and seeing that perfect round ass was everything he could ever want.

"I can't hold back any longer," Road Dogg said apologetically, lining himself up with Bad Ass' twitching entrance.

Billy Gunn turned back as best he could and smiled with a small shrug. "It's all good, I mean, just watching you makes me—AH DAMMIT!"

Pounding his fists against the desk he was being pressed up against, Billy cried out and moaned as Jesse thrust fully into him. It hurt so damn good that he could see little stars exploding behind his closed eyelids.

"Fuck, Jesse...just like that..."

Road Dogg was silent, his focus narrowed to the feeling of Billy's ass closed around his cock. He was always amazed at his friend's tight, hot hole; and although sometimes they would switch places, he knew that Billy loved being on the receiving end more than giving it.

And Jesse James was perfectly happy with this arrangement...especially because he doubted his ass felt as good as the perfect one he was pounding now.

Billy clenched and arched his back suddenly, and Jesse knew that he had found the older man's prostate. He really wanted to comment on the fact, but only a low growl escaped his lips, blood rushing through his body, pulse drumming deafeningly in his ears. He was going absolutely crazy, and it just wouldn't stop.

Gunn's amazing ass was a soft, constant pressure against Jesse's hips, and he gripped Billy's sides, encouraging closer contact. He spread the pliant cheeks apart, loving the way his friend groaned, to make sure that he was as far in as he could go.

"You're...fuckin'...crazy," Billy gasped, feeling himself spread and thrust into even more vigorously than before. Jesse James grabbed a handful of his blond hair and pulled back hard, forcing his neck and back to bend before kissing him once more with all the passion in his body.

He really wanted to tell Billy that he loved him, but no coherent words were making it past his lips.

The thrusting became more wild and erratic. Billy felt his body jolted forwards and backwards, pain and pleasure making his vision swim and his breath catch in his throat. A familiar tense feeling was creeping its way throughout his entire body; and he knew that when it filled him, he would be done.

"I...can't...gonna come..." he said through grit teeth, trying to give Jesse James fair warning.

But the Road Dogg was already too far gone, unable to really hear or see anything but their united bodies. He was all _feeling_ , and his body, wound up like a spring, was ready to release. Instinctively, he braced himself against Billy hips, and snapped his own back and forth repeatedly, faster and faster, until he felt Billy become agonizingly tight around his cock as a powerful orgasm took him.

But Road Dogg kept thrusting, drinking in Billy's cries as he continued to come, bringing about his own climax as well. The world vanished in a white haze, and he threw his head back and cried out as he shuddered and trembled with blissful release.

Bad Ass was filled to the brim, and he felt the warm, sticky liquid sliding down his bare leg. He was shaking, still riding out the last convulsions of his climax, and sank slowly to his knees. Jesse was right behind him, pulling out carefully, which caused them both to moan softly.

Ever so slowly, reason returned to Jesse James; and, though exhausted, he leaned over to kiss Billy Gunn gently on the lips.

"Thanks man...I was going fucking crazy..." He looked at the cum on the floor, and at the red marks he left on Billy's ass and hips from gripping so hard. "Sorry if I hurt you..."

Gunn rolled his eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me? That was great. Hell, I'm going to make sure I'm around every damn time you have a hardcore match if it's going to be like this!"

Jesse laughed, too weak to move. "You're the best. I owe you, man."

"Damn right you do Now say it."

Road Dogg raised an eyebrow. "Say what?" Billy Gunn pinched him hard on the side, causing him to gasp in pain. "Ow!"

"Say it, or next time it's your ass."

Jesse scratched his chin. "Ah, I get it," he said suddenly as realization dawned. With a smirk, he lifted Billy's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "I love you, Billy Gunn."

"Love you too, Jesse James. Now get a towel."

"Yes, Sir."

"And some food. And drinks."

"What?"

"And I need a change of clothes..."

* * *

 _I really loves these two!_

 _Review?_


End file.
